


Just A Smile

by Sophia2003



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2003/pseuds/Sophia2003
Summary: If you break a vase you have the remaining pieces. You either throw them away or stick them up.





	Just A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> The ones in brackets ie [[ or )) are flahbacks..  
> Hope you enjoyy. Sorry it's my first time.

Standing alone in front of the small garden Jungkook felt a warm tear slipped down his cheeks. He never once thought that his life would have taken such a bitter turn but there he was , all alone. Being alone was one of Jungkook biggest fear. 

He can't stand the quietness that reigned in the apartment once shared with his beloved. He couldn’t sleep without the comforting warmth beside him. Can't even look at the garden without remembering the past souvenirs that sticks to him. 

Jungkook never thought breaking up was so hard. He had always criticized movie characters of being weak and whiny. But now in the same situation , he can grasp the concept. 

He tilted his head slightly to the right when he noticed a rose. “ Oh.. “ he thought. Roses were Jimin's favourite. Red roses in fact. Jimin always said that red roses somehow reminded him of the burning love he had for Jungkook.  
Had. Jungkook sniffed hard again. Jimin left him.

Jimin had been struggling hard these past few months. Being a college student while also giving dancing classes, was time consuming and it left their relationship hanging. Always in the second place.

“Not now Kook. I'm trying to finish those works. Maybe after.” He would say when Jungkook tried to get his attention. Just a kiss. He wanted just a kiss.

As time passed, Jungkook felt like he wasn't loved by the one he could die for. So, he decided that it was finally time to discuss it. He can't take being in a relationship feeling insecure and doubtful. What an atrocious idea.

[[“ Jungkook I can't just always put you first! You have to understand that my future too is in game here. Stop being so selfish for god's sake!” Jimin had yelled. Jungkook remembers feeling his heart shattering. He still remembers the look on Jimin’s face once all those harsh words had left his mouth. He remembers the way his whole world had spun.

“Is this really what you think of me? A selfish boyfriend. Listen Jimin, all I wanted to do was talk about our relationship. How we could maybe make some time for ourselves but if this is how you really feel then you can do whatever cause right now I don't feel like talking to you anymore.” That was Jungkook's breaking point. Maybe it was just his ego taking the best of him but saying what was on his heart made him feel better, lighter.]]

The next day Jimin had packed all of his clothes and ownings and had only left a “ I'm leaving” sticky note on the fridge. Not even a “bye" or “sorry”. It felt cold all of a sudden. Jungkook was trembling, his tears unstoppable. Jimin had left. He really just left. 

[[“I will never leave you Kookie. NEVER.” Jimin yelled arms secured tightly around Jungkook, waist. “Promise.” Jungkook asked in a hush tone. “PROMISE!”]]

Huh.

A cold breeze hit him in the face and it stung. Just as hard as life. He stood up and rushed back inside. The temperarure had suddenly dropped and now he was shivering. “ I’ve been looking for you for at least 15 minutes Jungkook. Stop making my weak ass heart do triple axles.” Taehyung shouted scaring the hell out of Jungkook. 

“Were you in the garden again?”he asked, now his voice softer and full of genuine concern. Jungkook nodded and hugged Taehyung tightly. “I miss him Taehyung. I miss him so much. Why doesn't he come back? Why was it not just a joke? I'm- “

“Listen Kook, I may not be any expert in love but if he is the one, he will come back. If he isn't then I don't know. Just wait. Time will answer.” Taehyung tried to comfort Jungkook but it just worsen the case. He felt his shirt getting wet gradually but he did not mind. “But I want it to be him. I am so helpless without him. I was such an idiot.” 

“No you're not. In fact, I think you were right to want some time for both of you. Calm down Kook. Want some pizza and we can also play overwatch yeah?? I'll beat you at it today. I had some practice classes with Yoongi today , get ready!!” Taehyung subtlely changed the subject and it made Jungkook smiled. 

“Eating each other faces isn't practice Taetae.” Jungkook finally retorted and Taehyung finally saw the happy boy he once was. “ Listen here you brat , I am trying to actually get to date Yoongi and you teasing me like that isn't gonna make anything work.” Taehyung replied with a pout. Jungkook smiled. He doesn't know why he has such a good friend but he is happy he does. Without Taehyung life would have been monotone. He just brings such bright colours into his life. 

“Whatever you say. So about that pizza huh?” he said. 

“You only love me for my pizzas. Unbelievable! Unacceptable!” Tae dramaticallly shouted  
\----------------------------  
“Ooooooooonnneeee puuunnnncccchh........”  
“FUCK!fuck fuck. The fucking alarm.” Jungkook sighed. He got up grumbling to himself. He hated college. And it did not help that he had to see Jimin 5 times in a week. He headed to the small bathroom and took a quick bath then brushed his teeth until he felt his breath becomes minty. He proceeded to his closet and threw on the first attire he saw which was a black hoodie and a light-washed pair of jeans.

He rushed to the door, checking if he had everything he needed before locking it. He walked as fast as his feet could and soon saw the white building peaking. When he finally reached the rusted gates, he stopped to take a deep breath and to cease panting like he's dying. His bag strap fell from his left shoulder but Jungkook could not care less. 

He took a look at his watch and cursed at himself. O8:10am. He is late. Ten minutes late to be exact and his Art teacher hates it. “Maybe he will be lenient” he thought. He was still the best of his class. Who was he kidding? “I'm getting in trouble for fuck’s sake." he groans.

“Mister Jeon, you may explain the reason as to why you are late?” Mr Cole said with a stern voice, his squinted eyes fixed on Jungkook as if daring him not to. “Oh um.. I-I think it's because I had to walk today. My car broke down the other day and I had to get it repaired. A-and yeah... Sorry.” He stumbled upon his words. 

He was never good at confronting his teacher or talking rudely to someone. Mr Cole raised one eyebrow before waving his hand telling Jungkook to take his seat. 

The first two periods went quickly. Too quick for Jungkook's liking. He was debating on whether or not he should attend the third period, which was English Literature. Jimin was there. He doesn't want to see him. [Even though it's been like 8 months but he can't bring himself to move on] “Dude! Watch where you are going!” 

“Oh shit! I am so sorry. Wait let me help you.” He said bending down to pick up the books scattered on the floor. “I am so sorry. I was just thinking of... something. Really inattentive from my part. I-"

“Dude that's okay.. Are you okay though? You seem... umm you seem dead. Seokjin by the way.” Jungkook looked at him dumbfounded. He looked dead? Maybe it was the dark circles that has formed under his eyes from several sleepless nights or maybe he just lacked life.  
He did not know but he rapidly excused it as him playing overwatch all night. “It's not a big deal.” He added quickly. “If you say so. Take care dude.” Seokjin as he recalled noted before he went away disappearing in the crowd.  
__________

He took his habitual seat which was in the middle row near the windows. He liked literature. He always could express his opinions on a certain aspect of the book they were reading. Analysing every word. 

“So.... Jungkook, tell us. What do you think the door in the wall represented for Wallace?” the teacher asked him, small smile present on her face. 

“ I think the door in the wall was a safe place for Wallace. His own heaven. Behind the closed door, Wallace forgot about the harsh reality that was life and rather enjoyed the moments of his fake world. His euphoria you could say.” He finished with an uncertain pause.

“Great analysis. And you Jimin? What are your views?” 

“I think Wallace was in his worst state when behind the door. He let's his mind take control of his brain and his ability to think properly. His sudden death makes us realise that Wallace was not in that door. It was just him daydreaming about what could have been his life.” Jimin concluded eyes wandering everywhere but not once meeting Jungkook's.

“That was superb. Anyone else want to share their analysis?” she asked. And at this point, Jungkook's mind drifted elsewhere. He looked outside, watching as the cherry blossoms fell from the tree and flew with the wind. He felt peaceful. His daydream was suddenly interrupted by the piercing ringing of bells. He quickly packed his stuff and got out of the class. He did not want to confront Jimin. Did not have the courage to even look at him straight in the eyes. Thinking that they were once inseparable does not seem as true as it seems.

“Hey Jimin babe.” He heard before he went out. He halted his steps and looked behind to see a boy he vaguely recognised as Minjae embracing Jimin and kissing him. 

So many questions. Jungkook wanted answers. Didn't Jimin left him to focus on his future? Or was Jungkook just boring? Did he find Jungkook not as interesting as before? Was he really that bad?  
____________  
He sucked in a deep breath and regretted it instantly. The gross odour of the toilets was not something Jungkook appreciated. He pushed the doors open and faced himself in the mirror.

Crying over a boy for eight months. How pathetic. He shook his head and washed his face with the freezing water. Maybe that will freeze the little burning hope he still have, that Jimin will come back to him. 

He heard the door open with a creak but paid no mind to it. He closed the tap and took his bag which he had mindlessly thrown on the ground and tapped the dust away. He looked at himself one last time before heading out but he was surprised. God apparently does not like him now. 

Minjae was full on Jimin making out with him. Jimin seemed to be enjoying it a lot. Too much for Jungkook’s liking. When he heard moanings was when he decided he should do something. He could have made his presence known but Jungkook opted for the thing he was best at. He ran away.

As quickly as he could. He could feel the hot tears falling down his face. Could feel the stares of the students looking at him. Could feel the panic starting to rise. He could feel that little burning hope turning off.  
______________  
“Did somebody see Jungkook??!!” Taehyung shouted. He was stressed. Jungkook was not present in History class. He did not see Jungkook at all and now he felt like something was off. Jungkook and him always have lunch together. Was it at the library or in the cafe, they would never leave each other alone. 

“May I ask who is Jungkook?” One of the students asked him curiously. “ Tall, broad, bunny face. He was wearing a black hoodie today. And-" 

“Oh I think I know who you mean. I saw him running off to the back. Hope you will find him.” The boy answered with a small smile. “Thank you. Thank you so much!” Taehyung said before dashing to the back school.

“Jungkook... Oh no..no. Jungkook??” He said cautiously approaching the boy who was crouched down , trembling and he could hear soft sniffs and mumbling. “Jungkook calm down. Calm down. I am here. I am here, don't worry. I will help you.” He said as he embraced his best friend in a tight hug. 

Minutes passed and soon Jungkook was in a better state. His erratic breathing had calmed down and his tears had stopped leaving behind puffy red cheeks.  
“T-tae. Did you know that Jimin was dating Minjae?” He asked, voice low and quivering. Taehyung was taken aback by the question. Yes he knew.

“ Yes. Look I am sorry Kook. I did not tell you about it because I felt like this was yours and Jimin's affairs. I did not want to interfere. Sorry Kook.” Taehyung looked down at the gravelled floor. Ah, he hated this situation. 

[[“Look Tae. I already told you that I am not going to tell him I am dating Minjae. It's already been eight months. Tell him to get over it. Wasn't it what he wanted? He was always so selfish.” Jimin had retorted while rolling his eyes. 

“Jimin all I'm saying is that, you owe Jungkook a fucking apology and an explanation. I'm not telling you to fucking tell him who the fuck you are dating. Can't you get that through your thick ass skull.” Tae snapped back, patience reaching its limit. Jimin was acting like a spoilt brat and Taehyung was not recognising his friend anymore.

“Oh you are on his side now. What a good laugh. You were my friend first to remind you.”

“And if you are going to act like that then I might also be the last friend you have. And Jimin... when you finally realise you were in the wrong, don't come looking for me. I won't be there to help you."]]

“It’s okay. It just hurts like a bitch and my pathetic ass does not want to get over him. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. If he is happy with Minjae then I think it's time for me to move on right? So about that pizza you promised me?” Jungkook asked with a fake smile Taehyung could easily detect. 

Jungkook always slipped his problems under the carpet and always plastered that practiced smile on his face when he was at his bottom worst.  
“Ah. Yes. But will you skip or do you want it after school?” He asked playing along. 

Jungkook seemed to be in reflexion for some time before nodding and pulling Taehyung up with him. “Let's get it now.” He smiled even though his eyes spoke louder than him. Why are you doing this to yourself ?  
___________  
“Oh my fucking God! Jungkook what the fuck?” Tae practically yelled. He was doing his job of being a good friend and visited Jungkook at his apartment. He wasn't prepared to see the brunette going red. 

“See... you were supposed to see it tomorrow. But you came today so... Surprise.” Jungkook said with a tight smile. He wasn't really a big fan of it but at least it gave him a feeling that he changed. Something new to worry about. “But why tho. Even though it suits you but I would have sworn you weren't the type to dye your hair.” 

“Well people change and you gotta admit I look bomb with that hair.” He replied looking at himself in the mirror with a smirk. “Wait until the red goes blonde. I'll see what you think of it then.”

“W-wait. It goes blonde. Well shit I did not think of that.” Taehyung looked at him in disbelief. “Anygays.... I was here to tell you something. You know Yoongi right. Yeah, so he has that one cool friend, chill dude by the way, who was looking for a date. So I kinda said that I have a single friend and as you know this is you and.... you kinda have a date tomorrow but no worries dude.” Taehyung finished rapidly and looked at his friend with a tensed smile. 

“TAE... WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?? I don't even know him. What if I don't like him? What if he's one of those dudes that pick their nose in their car and eat it?” Jungkook said flailing his arms everywhere.  
“Look Kook, I know it was wrong from me to say that you would go on a date with him. But trust me. The guy is really chill and he will understand if you don't want to go further with the relationship. Just.... please go and try it. Maybe you will make a good friend out of it. Maybe you will really like him and will want to go on. Please.” 

 

“Okay... okay... Come hug me.”

 

Jungkook knew deep down that Taehyung wanted him to move on from Jimin. He knew that dying his hair was a symbolic effort of him wanting to move. He wanted to move on. But it seemed like he could not. He knew it wasn't his fault. He knew that he was right for wanting to spend some time with Jimin. But he could not stop blaming himself. 

 

Maybe the date will get his mind off of his problems. 

Maybe Tae was right and he will make a great friend. 

Maybe it will all get fucked but who knows.  
_______________  
Jungkook was slightly nervous. The palms of his hands had turned white and he was sweating profusely. He even felt his stomach constricting and he was on the verge of doing a 180 degrees turn when a rather tall guy with a soft face called his name.  
“Jungkook right?” he asked. His voice was deep, Jungkook noticed. 

“Um yep. That’s me. And I’m guessing you are Namjoon.” Jungkook replied trying to smile pleasantly. 

“Yeah”

The date was going pretty well even though Jungkook did not feel anything romantic for the man. Namjoon was drop dead gorgeous. Dimple smile, great body proportions, cute nose and he had a way with words that left Jungkook fascinated everytime. “Wow, so you left law for music. Damn, I wished I had the guts.” 

 

Namjoon went to law school but he always knew his true passion was producing music. Writing lyrics was always a big part of him and his life. So one day he said “fuck it" and went with his passion. He doesn't regret anything. 

When he was asked about his passion, Jungkook had readily started blabbering about art and how he can loose himself in it, be himself. Creating art pieces was his passion and something that nobody could take away from him. 

He noticed that Namjoon was listening to him carefully and had a warm smile on his face. Jungkook’s heart swelled a bit. Nobody really listened to him was he was ranting about art. They thought he was being a nerd. “Sorry if I'm ranting too much. I just like art. I guess.”

“No that's completely fine. Why would I stop you from talking about something you like.”

And suddenly Jungkook was not as nervous as before. They talked and ate their food, enjoyed the time they spent together.

Namjoon was the epitome of perfection and yet he did not have those cute eye smiles, the cute nose scrunch, the baby hands. He did not have the cute habit of pouting when he was not understanding something and he did not have the puppy eyes that could get anything it asked for. 

Jimin was always there in his mind. He did not want to go. Even after how much Jungkook had tried, it was a failure.

“Hey. Are you feeling okay? Do you want some water?” he heard Namjoon ask in a concerned voice. He shook his head in denial and tried to calm down his breathing. “I-it’s just that I feel p-pathetic and-"  
“Jungkook it's okay. You can talk to me. “

And he did. Jungkook opened up about everything. He said things he never thought he would voice out. He opened up about issues that he had not even said to Taehyung. There was something about Naamjoon that made Jungkook instantly trust him 

That night Jungkook did not get a boyfriend but he made a really good friend and he deeply appreciated the idea of having someone else understanding his situation.

___________

‘That's weird.” Jungkook thought. He never really received packages and he can't remember ordering anything online. Maybe it was that portable charger he ordered 2 years ago that was never delivered. It would be funny if it was. Jungkook brought the box in his apartment and closed the door behind him. 

He read the little paper that was stuck in between the folds “From your friend, Namjoon.” Oh. Joonie. He sent something. Namjoon and him had became really good friends during those last weeks. Jungkook even met Namjoon's friends, Seokjin and Yoongi. He had instantly recognised Seokjin as the boy who asked if he was dead. 

 

“No wonder you look dead Kookie. You went through a break up." He had exclaimed loudly once when they were out drinking coffee. He remembered Yoongi glaring at him and stomping on his foot under the table. 

:A present. From Namjoon. Wonder what it is??”

He opened the box happily and immediately screeched when something pounced on him. It was later that he realised it was a cat as it meowed at him gently and licked his face. A cat. A literal cat. Jungkook hated cats. But he can't just throw the cat away. That's rude. Guess he will have to keep it? 

“How do I name you?”

Meooow

“What about John? Nah. Too boring... Shadow... Yes. That's it. I'll call you Shadow.” Jungkook said smiling taking the small black cat in his arms. It suited the animal.

Shadow.  
_____________

Jungkook was slowly picking himself up piece by piece. He was convinced that time will heal the deep scar in his heart. But seeing Jimin often accompanied by Minjae was confusing him about the relationship he had with Jimin. Was the promises Jimin made fake? Did it mean something?

Jimin was not only Jungkook's boyfriend but he was also his best friend, his confident, his everything.. He had Jungkook in the palm of his hand. If Jimjn asked Jungkook to jump off a cliff, he would have done it. He trusted and loved him that much.

“Jimin, wanna go out?” he overheard Minjae. They were sitting right behind him, he could perfectly hear their conversation. That was once me....

“ Yeah sure.. where to??” 

An Italian restaurant.

“What about an Asian restaurant. We could get some spicy food. Huh??” 

No you dumbfuck Jimin does not like spicy food. 

“Okay.... sure.”

Wait why didn't he propose him to go to the park.... Jimin loves the park.

“JUNGKOOK!” The teacher shouted. “What is the diddly darn answer?” 

“Oh umm.. Italian restaurant.” He replied then realised after that this was Maths class. He was basically fucked.

“Jungkook I will talk to you after classes okay?” Jungkook nodded. Welp.

__________  
《An Italian restaurant.... Does he still remembers? 》  
____________

Jimin was also called at the end of the class it was an awkward atmosphere. Jungkook was trying his best not to do anything embarrassing. 

For fuck sake, he was acting like it was his first time alone with his crush. Jimin was staring intensely at the table. They did not why they here. Well, Jungkook could guess it was because he was inattentive in class.

“Well, Mr Jeon I have noticed that your grades are drastically becoming lower. You used to be one of our best students and I can not let you down as a teacher. So I decided that Mr Park, here, will tutor you. Isn’t that great?” 

No! No it is not great. Jungkook was appalled. He eyes were so wide he thought they would burst. 

“ Okay that's okay for me.”Jimin agreed and Jungkook did not know what to think of. Why did he agree? 

Doesn’t he hate me ? He was confused. 

“Nice. Then that's done. Good luck!” The teacher said before leaving. 

“ W-why would you agree? I thought you hated me and 《never wanted to see me again》I quote" Jungkook blurted out. I was too much. He can not take it anymore. First being in love with someone for so long finally getting together for him to dump you then act like everything was alright.

Jungkook can be strong. He could act like everything was alright too. But Jungkook can't live a lie. He needed answers.  
“I never hated you Kook” Jimin whispered before leaving. 

Unanswered. Again.  
_______  
[Messages]

Jimin : so when are you free??

Jungkook :on Mondays and Fridays from 3pm to 6pm

Jimin: k  
______  
When Jimin entered the apartment which was once his too. He knew. He knew it. His heart suddenly clenched when he saw the empty walls which was once adorned by Jungkook's paintings. The walls were just plain grey. Just lonely. He saw the little garden from the window. He nearly let out a sob. The roses.

He forgot. He forgot how to love Jungkook. He forgot how it was to kiss Jungkook. He forgot how to be selfless. He forgot his love for Jungkook. 

That night when Jimin met with Minjae. He broke it off. He told Minjae everything. 

 

“I am so sorry Minjae. I am so sorry. I can't put this mask again. I cannot. I need him. I love him so much and I am so sorry I lead you through.”

“ No no. Jimin look I am sorry. I knew you still loved him and I was so selfish. I am okay with you breaking up with me. Please go and be happy with him. It will be okay. You two were meant to be.” 

“Thank you. So much. I don't know what to say.”  
_________

“Taehyung please I-“

“Where are you? I am coming"

“In the lab but-"

“Shush I am coming.”

Taehyung had rushed to the lab only to see Jimin sitting in the back. His eyes were red and his cheeks puffy. He looked at Taehyung with a faint smile and broke down. 

“So you realised?” Taehyung spoke first.

“Y-yes. I realised. I was so dumb. He probably will never want me back again. I hate myself.”

“Jimin c'mon Jungkook loves you to death. Explain everything to him. He will understand. I swear. Just talk.”

So he talked.  
_________  
[[10 months ago]]

“But Dad you cannot just do that. Why don't you understand? I LOVE HIM . I love Jungkook.”

“Well yes. But I don't. And if you don't break it off. I will take his scholarship"

“You don't have the right to do that. You do not have the power.”

“I don't have the power, you are right. But your uncle does. So you decide.”

Jungkook had worked so hard for this scholarship. He works so hard. I cannot just take that away from him. He deserves so much. He keeps talking about being a future Van Gogh. I can't. I don't want to break him. He loves art so much. I am sorry Jungkook.  
_________  
[Friday]

Ding dong

Jungkook rushed downstairs and opened the door. Jimin entered with a nod and smiled at Jungkook slightly. 

“ You want some strawberry milk? I have some.” 

Why does he remembers? 

“Yeah sure. Thanks" Jimin replied awkwardly. He looked at his feet. He will have to do this. Tonight. It's now or never.

When his tuition hours finally ended. Jimin took the courage he had buried deep down and asked Jungkook for some minutes. 

“Jungkook I. I owe you some explanations. A-and you don't need to forgive me but, I want to. I just want to clear things between us and. And Jungkook know that all of this is not your fault. I- My dad. He did not like you. He did not like you at all. He told md to break everything off or -or he would take away your scholarship. And I knew how much you wanted to succeed and be a well known artist. I did not want to deprive of it. I knew the scholarship helped you so much and I- I broke it off. I acted like we were nothing. I was such a dick towards you. And I was such a coward Jungkook. I was such a coward. I did not even wanted to face my own reality. I put that ugly mask and acted like everything was fine. It was not. Every night I asked myself if I did the right decision. And slowly I realised that I did not. Jungkook. I-I still love you. So much. And I know I've broken your trust and I won't ever get it back. And- I am so sorry.” 

Jimin did not realised he was crying. Tears were pooling in his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. 

“Jimin. I love art. It is my passion. But I did not love art more than you. You were my everything.”

“ I’m sorry. I-"

“Jimin c-can you leave. That's too much for me. Please give me some time. I ask you just that.”

“Yes. Yes I will just leave. I- yes.”

When he heard the door close. Jungkook sobbed loudly. It was too much. Too much to take in. He-Jimin. What was he supposed to do now? The wound was still too deep. He was not ready. Jungkook was not ready. He dreamt of the day Jimin would come back to him and when he finally does. He did not know if he should accept him back.  
________

[Monday]

It's been three weeks. 

Three weeks and Jungkook finally took a decision. Taehyung had helped him. 

((“ I can't take a decision in your place Jungkook. But please choose what you really want. Don't push yourself to do something you will regret after.”))

“ Jimin. I think. No, I want to give you a second chance. And I – I forgive you. B-but please don't break it again. I still love you even after everything. I love you. And it hurts. Please let's start from the start again.”  
_________

Their first few weeks together had proven to be tough. They would be awkward around each other. Sometimes they weren't comfortable even. They still felt as if the other did not love them as before. Jungkook even thought he might have rushed it. 

But as time passed and they went on their fifth month of reconciliation. Everything seemed normal just like before. They were laughing at each others joke. They cuddled at night. 

They did some pretty weird shits. Like suddenly deciding to bake a cake and have a food fight full of them jokingly insulting each other. [In which Jimin had attacked Jungkook for his coconut hair cut.]

After three years. They can affirm you. That they did the right decision. This moment of their life was never forgotten but it was forgiven.


End file.
